dormitabisfandomcom-20200215-history
Havoc Puppet
|image1 = HPuppetEx.gif |caption1 = Havoc Puppet's walking animation from the Extras. |aliases = The Puppet |species = Distorted Marionette |gender = Male |designed_by = Blackout, SuperArthurBros |modeled_by = SuperArthurBros |animated_by = Owne |allignment = Neutral good }} The Havoc Puppet is an antagonist in Dormitabis. She is responsible for the creation of every animatronic in the game, aside from Garvey. Appearance The Havoc Puppet is formed by a cracked and distorted version of the Puppet's original mask, which is missing his lower half. The head has a small hole above the place the mouth would be and two white pinprick pupils inside empty sockets with presumably pitch black scleras. From the lower missing half of the main mask features seven brown tentacle-like extensions, three at the back and four at the front. The side two at the front are used as legs while the other two front ones seem to presumably used as arm-like appendages. The back three tentacles seem to be tail-like extensions. He also has a crack on the top of his head. Behavior Havoc Puppet first appears in Night 4. He will appear in CAM 02, and then in The Office's Window. When He arrives, you hear a distorted version of the music box theme from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. To stop Havoc Puppet from attacking, you have to look at him for a while until he leaves. if you still hear the music, then Havoc Puppet is under the view of the window, and you need to keep looking at him until he actually leaves. In Night 11, he places his"tentacles" on the broken window frame but functions exactly the same. In Night 12, he functions differently. He will randomly appear on one of the three cameras. You must look at him or he'll prevent you from opening the cameras for a little while. In the Cardboard Theatre minigame, he will attack you if the timer runs out or if you fail to do certain things. He is active on Night 4, Night 5, Night 9, Night 11, and Night 12. Audio Trivia * His Model was Made by SuperArthurBros. * He is the only character whose human name is glitched out in the extras. * If you Unglitch His Name, it is Revealed to be Tom Gallery 10272126011743141888 screenshots 20180226174109 1.jpg|Havoc Puppet in a rare screen. 214063.jpg|Havoc Puppet's teaser. HPuppetJump.gif|Havoc Puppet's jumpscare. PuppetLook.gif|Havoc Puppet looking at the camera on Night 12. Havoc Puppet 1.png|Havoc Puppet's head before looking at the camera. PuppetKid.gif|An 8-bit representation of the soul haunting Havoc Puppet, who appears after beating Night 11. 845.png|Havoc Puppet in the Cardboard Theatre minigame, facing right. 1616.png|Havoc Puppet in the Cardboard Theatre minigame, facing left. 8bitPuppetLook.gif|Havoc Puppet in the scrapped 8-bit minigames looking around. 337.png|Havoc Puppet in the scrapped 8-bit minigames facing left. 985.png|Havoc Puppet's icon in the Extra menu. 567.png|Havoc Puppet on the title screen. 2242.png|Havoc Puppet on Cam 02. 554.png|Havoc Puppet at the window. 2910.png|Havoc Puppet at the window on Night 11. HPuppetEx.gif Category:Animatronics Category:Havocs